


there's an innuendo in this fic

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, aaaaaaaaaaand in the second part....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i lied there's two innuendos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love this trope with these nerds and i love splitting a tiny fic into multiple tiny fics just to stretch out the suffering

Well, the regret of potentially ruining the perfect friendship built up between him and Jeremy was already lingering over him.

 

There they were, sitting on the couch together, eyes glued to the t.v., and Matt didn’t even know what they were watching.  All because he was too busy thinking about fucking his best friend into the mattress, _except probably the other way around, just look_ _at his_ arms, _jesus christ I at least have to give it a shot-_

 

“So, uh…  This is probably really out of the blue, but.  Do you... wanna have sex?”  Watching Jeremy’s expression change, but not quite being able to place what it was changing to, Matt could feel the dread start to sink in.  “Well, I mean, you definitely don’t have to answer that, and this doesn’t mean I want to _date_ you or anything, and good lord I don’t want to ruin our friendship, okay maybe just pretend I didn’t say anything-”

 

“Matt.”

 

This was, of course, an awful situation for Jeremy to say Matt’s name.  But it was also how close Jeremy was now sitting and Matt wondering _when did he put a hand on my hip_ that was soon causing the very shame-filled boner.

 

“If you didn’t start rambling right as I was about to talk, maybe you would’ve heard that I already said yes.”

 

And so, that night’s events were relieving in more ways than one.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, Matt _was_ right about not wanting to date Jeremy.  And he was for the first couple months of them sleeping together.  Seeing as this would be a particularly awkward time to be proven wrong, he tried to keep his mind off of the butterflies or the moments he ends up spacing out looking at Jeremy, and so on.

 

But, it sure looked like he was both literally and figuratively boned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: this part has no innuendos

Finally.  Finally, Matt thinks that he’s managed to get the romantic feelings to settle down.

 

He’s pushed against a wall by Jeremy, getting kissed all over, grinding nice and slow.  And he’s not even thinking about how many butterflies were in his stomach!  … A mere ten seconds ago.  And, yeah, okay, thinking about it just long enough to mentally congratulate himself, sure, but  _ that doesn’t count, right?  No, of course not, haha  _ please _ don’t mess this up right now- _

 

But he can’t even finish that thought before Jeremy moves away slightly with a “Oh, I forgot, I was going to tell you something,” and turns his eyes away.  “Alright…  Okay, how do I say this…”  A deep breath, and he’s explaining things like “I kinda fell for you a long time before we started doing this” and “I’m alright if we just keep doing this and never dating if it makes you happy,” words only  _ slightly _ fumbled.

 

It’s a few long moments after Jeremy’s done talking before Matt opens his mouth.  Even then, all he manages is a quiet “wow.”

 

“...  This is probably really awkward now, huh?  If you want to stop, I understand-”

 

“Dude, no, you just saved me the trouble of figuring out if I should ask you out.”

 

At this, Jeremy got a huge grin on his face.  “So, guess you were wrong about not wanting to date me?”

 

“Hey, I was right at the time!”


End file.
